Midnight Portal
by DesmondMathis
Summary: : Lord Death always students of the DWMA to stay away from the door Labeled KEEPOUT! And STAY AWAY! But of course curiosity got the best of a young raven haired chainsaw. Now he's stuck in a place were there are zombies EVERYWHERE! And they just Ignore him like he's one of them or something. Plus two strangers try to get him to reveal his secrets. UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Portal**

**Summery: Lord Death always students of the DWMA to stay away from the door Labeled KEEPOUT! And STAY AWAY! But of course curiosity got the best of a young raven haired chainsaw. Now he's stuck in a place were there are zombies EVERYWHERE! And they just Ignore him like he's one of them or something. Plus two strangers try to get him to reveal his secrets, ones a possessive bastard and the other is a total pervert.**

**Des: We've been working hard on this**

**MK: I've been reviewing and editing like crazy**

**Des: OK I decided since shes been helping me an is staring in the next story were going to run this account together **

**MK: Desmond is the writer while I edit but we share the idea**

**Des and MK: We don't own Soul Eater or Resident Evil or any of there characters but we only own the plot and our characters.**

**(O_-)(Ow0)**

**Lucas POV:**

_God this place smells_

I look up at the gray clouds. Its nothing like Death city, I know ironic. There the skys always blue and its so calm and peaceful . . . when there's not something trying to kill people to gain more power. But over all it's a pretty cool place with a lot of different people. Unlike here where everyone's dead. Seriously I used my soul perception but there no living things here. Were is here anyways? I think that's the Empire State building. So . . . New York? _Yep. _How'd I get into this mess anyways? I didn't have the time to answer my own question _thank god _when I bumped into someone but I kept walking hanging my head down low knowing it was just another rotting corpse. What I wasn't expecting for it to pull me back by my hood and turn me around. But when I looked up it wasn't just a rotten corpse. It was a hot guy. He was a blond man with his hair comed back and wearing all black with a black trench coat. Wow . . . someone's colorblind.

"Who are you?!" he practically yell growled. I took this chance to look at his soul but I couldn't find it. Why was that? I realized he was shaking me when I started to feel light headed and dizzy.

"**WHO ARE YOU?!"** He was really shaking me now. I thought I was going to faint.

"I-I-ILL T-TE-TELL Y-Y-YO-YOU J-JU-J-JUST S-ST-S-STOP SH-SHAK-SHA-SHAKIN-SHAKING M-M-ME" Then he stopped shaking me. I felt my mind started to piece itself together again. Suddenly I felt a arm wrap around my waist holding me tightly. I tried to wiggle myself out but no such luck. Maybe I could . . . no not yet.

"I'm not letting go until you give me and answer" I signed and blushed. Knowing this guy buy now he could break my spine.

"My name is LuccASSS" I shriek on the mystery guy jumped. Dodging Senior Gaint Axe that decided to crash the party. As we landed he pushed us apart dodging another axe swing. When I stopped myself from falling on my ass I look at our attacker. He was gigantic! He almost looked like an undead executioner." Oh my god . . . that is awesome." I scream the mystery hottie looked at me like I grew fifteen heads . . . and so did the zombie tilting its head. " Oh come on don't look at me like that" I pointed at the giant living corpse in front of me. " Its amazing how he can function without a soul"

What do you mean_ without the soul_, the existence of souls is highly irrelevant." Mr. Trench coat guy said.

" Whatever dude believe what you want." I retorted

"Shut up you insolent brat." I imagined he was glaring behind those creepy shades" Ill tear you apart!"

"Not if you cant catch me!" I turned away and started to run. I heard him running after me but a sudden crashing sound came from behind me. I new he was being attacked. I Knew he was going to die. Letting him me slaughtered was against all that I stood for heck . . . what the DWMA stood for to let an innocent person die." I should've just stayed in bed" I screamed as I ran back to help senior trench coat.

**Des: Now that that's done I hope you enjoyed it**

**MK: Don't forget to review**

**Des: MK will be posting the second chapter tonight**


	2. Saving the Stranger

**Saving the Stranger**

**Des and MK: We don't own Soul Eater or Resident Evil or any of these characters but we only own the plot and our characters.**

**MK: Hi guys, I'm Batman; I'm the editor of this dandy little fanfic. I put in my sarcastic unneeded criticism and Des listens. Also, Des has horrible grammar and spelling skills so somebody has to correct him, right? Well onto the chapter two, where we get to see just how daring our little trench coat hottie really is.**

**Ready?**

Bullets. Were all this guy was using when I came back. _Are you kidding me? This is the best Mr. Trench Coat could do? It's time to show this amateur. _I quickly shifted to my half weapon form. (For anyone who doesn't know from the summary Lucas is a chainsaw and his half weapon form is like Girikos.) Speeding up to the monster, leaving trails of spark behind me; I set my chain leg speed setting to three. Jumping into the air spinning like a wheel. Cutting the monster right in half like a knife through warm butter, you know if a knife was a chainsaw and the butter was a 1,000 lbs. rage monster wearing heavy clothing and wielding a giant rusty axe. **Mk: Okay, odd image**. _Who gave that weapon to him anyways_? _Never mind that_.

"Aw, crap, I'm covered in monster blood." I look down at my clothes that were now stained red. Looks like I don't have as clean as a cut as I thought. I glanced over to see that Mystery Guy was fine.

"Hey, Mr. Trench Coat, are you ok-", suddenly I realized he was pointing a gun at my heart. "What are you doing?"

"What are you?" he said calmly but with rising annoyance.

"What do you mean what am I? I'm human but I'm a little different," I said it with purposeful mystery. He then lifted his arm, and pulled the trigger and a bullet went flying right by my left ear. "That was not a normality of the human body . . . quite the opposite, actually. If you're speaking the truth and you are in fact human, a couple of bullets through you and you'll be dead. Unless you want to test that theory, you will tell me what I want to know!"

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but it's a long story." He escorted me to an abandoned bakery and we sat down. Of course, I'm still at gun point. "Madness is where I should start. Madness, insanity, whatever you want to call it, is the source of all evil. Meisters and weapons were created for the purpose of destroying this so called pure evil and keep it at bay. Keeping the balance of light and darkness equal or at least attempting to. I'm a weapon as you have seen; I'm Lucas Razor Nightchain, a chainsaw." **MK: Cue cheesy heroic music…HELLO?! DES! DID YOU HEAR ME? FUCKIN' CUE IT! Des: I want ten cookies and GameStop gift card first. MK: (glares) Faggot. How about four cookies and I don't slit your throat while you're sleeping tonight? Desmond: Seven cookies and I don't upload this photo of you in a ballerina outfit. Mk: You really are pushing it… (Throws cookies at Des' head) Des: (Catches them in my mouth and presses play) **I couldn't tell how he was reacting, behind the dark shades he wore. He was probably contemplating if he should believe me or not.

"So, if what you say is true, then where is your meister?"

"Don't have one, it would be a burden, weapons like me can fight on their own without depending on anyone," I stated with an icy tone.

"Come with me," the man said.

"What?" I said in my confusion; did he just say _come with me_?

"I said, come with me, where we're going you'll be safe and I'll be able to keep an eye one you." I was surprised. He wanted me to come with him…

"You've only known me for twenty minutes at best!" I yelled as I waved my hands around in the air franticly. "Plus I'm a freak… better just leave me to die…"

"That decision is yours to make, brat. I gave you a choice. Now either come with me or don't. I don't care," he said as he got up and began to walk away.

I started to think about my choices. It was either go with this guy and face unknown dangers or I could stay here by myself…. Alone…forever. **MK: Come on! Do it! Do it! Don't be such a loser! Come on! **I got up and started walking next to him. **Mk: (Applause)** "What's your name anyways? I'm not going to call you Mr. Trench Coat Guy forever."

He didn't even slightly move his head, but I knew he was looking at me.

"Albert Wesker."


	3. Plane Rides and Death

**Plane Rides and Death**

**Des and MK: We don't own Soul Eater or Resident Evil or any of these characters but we only own the plot and our characters. Also, if you are against guy x guy then please don't and don't read this. **

**MK: Welcome again to the fab little story, Midnight Portal. This chapter is full of plenty of feels so I'm warning you; you better have a tissue box lying around. **

Looking back I don't know if it was a good idea to with Wesker. I could've stayed by myself alone, and cold… talking to myself to keep my own company. Never mind, _I regret nothing._ "Why are we at an abandoned airport?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm having my men pick us up and we'll be on our way. Now, listen here, I want you to stay quiet," he said pushing his glasses up higher on his nose. "I don't need you distracting any of my pawns with your persistent annoyances."

"Sorry. I just… well this is the longest anyone has ever put up with me," I said with decreasing volume. I had grown up without any parents around. I had been told that my parents had betrayed our kind and killed many people just to gain power. They almost got me to accompany them but they were killed before I consumed the human soul. I had been raised on the streets, another kid running from the DWMA I was eventually tracked, and caught. I was placed in the academy because of my weapon blood. I tried to make friends but because of the constant rumors, people tended to stay away from me. I was a black cat in their eyes, bad luck and dangerous.

Wesker POV:

"Sorry, I just… well this is the longest anyone has ever put with me," the pest said it so quietly. As if he didn't want me to hear him, the boy was obviously troubled by my choice of words. The young weapon's mood seemed to have dropped significantly. I didn't want this cloud of depression to affect me later… It's already bad enough that I feel sorry for someone like him. A guilty conscience hung over my head. "Look, I need you to be quiet on the way to the plane but once we get aboard, you can make as much racket as you want. The planes sections are each segregated with sound proof walls." Lucas's black midnight eyes lit up and his slight frown turned into a grin. _There, the problem's fixed. Now I can enjoy the silence that wouldn't last much longer on we got onboard._

Lucas Pov:

At least he's not mad at me. I thought he was going to attempt to leave me alone again. As we boarded the sleek white plane, I had a chance to admire the grunts that surrounded me. They were reinforced with tough armor, and it was pretty damn impressing. As soon as the cabin door closed, Wesker glanced in my direction... I think. And spoke the two words I've waited for all my teenage life to hear.

"Go crazy,"

With those words I started leaping over seats, I continued for a quite a while. Best time of my life. **MK: Really? That's the best time you've had in your entire life? Hopping over seats. Congratulations, you're officially more of a loser than me. And that's saying something. **Anyways, I stopped and collapsed in a seat facing Wesker.

"Are you done?" he asked in an irritated tone.

"Yes," replied sharply. I suddenly remembered something… "Hey, where is the bathroom?"

"Down the aisle, first door on your left," he stated simply while looking at a tablet that had suddenly appeared out of thin air. I walked down the aisle into the bathroom. Shut the door, and locked it. _Now let's see if this will work._ . . I fogged up the mirror with my breath and began writing.

"_42-42-564 call this number to knock on deaths door"_

The mirror rippled like the water in a pond as Death himself came into view.

"Lucas! Great to see ya! How's it going?" he asked in that cheerful voice of his. When my parents died, Lord Death took me under his wing. He treats me like he would treat his own son. "Lucas, it's good to see you're alright."

"Thank you, Lord Death."

"Where are you, Lucas? I've been very concerned, you've been missing for weeks now," Lord Death sounded very worried, I felt really guilty.

"Well, I was walking by that one door that we aren't allowed in. When I noticed it was open curiosity got the best of me. So I took a peek and got sucked in," Lord Death looked puzzled. "Is something wrong, sir?" I asked.

"Usually that door is heavily guarded and locked. If your tale proves true, we have a serious security breach on our hands," Lord Death informed me. "Lucas, I'm deeply sorry but by falling through that door, your soul has been detached from this world and is now linked to the one you're now in… You're not capable of ever coming back," he stated with pain in his voice.

"Never coming… back" I whispered to myself. I couldn't believe it. My life in Death City is _over_. Gone so easily. I backed up against the wall and slid down it until I was in a sitting position. I started crying, I couldn't believe I was stuck here… _forever_.

Wesker Pov:

I heard all of it, everything that was said while Lucas was in the bathroom. He was stuck here forever without anything but the clothes on his back. When he stepped out of the bathroom and strolled over, he was smiling. But I knew it was a mask to prevent his heart from breaking. The rest of the flight was filled with nonstop chatter and small talk about a variation of casual topics. But I could still see the crumbling heart behind his prosthetic shell of happiness and synthetic smiles.

**MK: -sniff- Damn it, Desmond… We compose beautifully depressing stories. Didn't I warn you guys? This story isn't going to be as fun as lighting children on fire. Or whatever **_**you**_** people do for entertainment.**

**Des: It's meant to pull out that feeling of depression and sadness inside you, not make you laugh like maniacs. Dammit I hate getting emotional!**

**MK: You sound like a girl. I'm not even that LAAAAME.**

**Des: And so do you**

**MK: I am a girl, idiot.**

**Des: You are?**

**MK: -stands up, grabs chair and chases Des away- DIIIIEEEEE! Come back here you little shit!**

**Des: AHHHHHH! **

**MK: YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME FOREVER!**

**Des: HEEEEEELLLPPPP!**

**MK And Des: Anyways, thanks for reading this far, review if you will. Hope you're enjoying it. **


	4. ANNOUNCEMENTS

**ANNOUNCEMENTS**

Desmond: Hey Desmond here! I have decided to put this fic up for adoption. I don't really see this story going anywhere for me and since im a new writer and I in highschool I barley have time to keep up with these and RD Universe to me is way more complicated than persona and the Shin Megami Tensai universe is way out there! I feel like I have great ideas for fics but I don't have the writing skill for them im going to stick to my persona series for now. Anyways just PM me if you think you can do better because I now a lot of you can.

**2****ND**** ANNOUNCEMENT! **

Im remaking the Persona Lucky 13 story because through out the middle of it I got really lazy and stared going down the same path as P4 so that's what I've decided to do.

**3****RD**** ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**(Thought I was done? WRONG!)**

MK and I have gone to different highschools and I barley talk to her anymore so I've lost my editor and Im going to try and get another crazy editor that'll kick my ass . . . not possible now that I think about it she was kinda the best ill ever get. But I still need help with my grammar and sucks.


End file.
